


Just a Little Off-Course

by fringeperson



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, One Piece
Genre: Asking for directions, Don't copy to another site, Gen, the Blind Leading the Blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Toph was determined that the Gaang were completely, totally, and irrevocably lost. Everybody else thought they were just a bit off course. They all agreed that they needed to ask for directions, but Toph also likes to be proven right - even if she would rather, just this once, that she wasn't.~Originally posted in '18
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Just a Little Off-Course

“The gomu gomu no mi is a devil's fruit. After eating it, you become a rubber man, and you won't ever be able to swim!” a tenor that was both angry and worried – yay for parental tones – explained from within the building.

“EH?! No Way!” a kid's voice yelled back in denial.

“You idiot!” the first voice yelled right back.

Of course, Toph was the only one that heard more than the last two yelled exclamations. Relying on senses other than sight for the win.

“Are you sure this is a good place to ask for directions?” Katara asked worriedly.

“Hey! Places where people go to drink are also places where people go to talk,” Sokka said in objection to his sister's worry.

“But a bar? With a broken door?” Katara pressed.

Toph huffed, marched across the dirt road, and into the unfortunately wooden-floored building she could feel Katara gesturing at.

“Excuse me!” Toph called out. “But my friends and I were having a bit of a debate, and were wondering if someone in here could help us.”

“Toph!” Katara yelped, and Toph heard the rest of the group hurry across the road to join her in the doorway of the bar.

“See, I say we're completely, totally, and irrevocably lost. These guys all say we're just a bit off course,” Toph explained with a gesture to her friends. “Someone please tell them that I'm right.”

“Well, where are you trying to get to?” asked a voice that registered to Toph's ears as being somewhere between a tenor and a bass.

“The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu,” Katara answered, her tone calm and sure that they'd only been blown a tiny bit off course, having landed on an island instead of the mainland.

“Sorry,” the tenor said. “Never heard of it.”

“And our captain has travelled all the Blues, and gone from one end of the Grand Line to the other and back again,” boasted a slightly higher voice, though through the boast he managed to also be apologetic. After all, they couldn't give directions to a place they didn't know about.

“What? But that's impossible!” Sokka exclaimed. “Even in the South Pole, we'd still heard of Omashu, and we were about as isolated as it was possible to get!”

“I told ya,” Toph asserted. “Completely and irrevocably lost.”


End file.
